


I Thought I Was Doing Well In Your Class

by gayboyjared



Category: Markiplier -fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, F/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Potential Relationship?, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex, but Im putting it just in case, not technically underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 15:17:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20762483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayboyjared/pseuds/gayboyjared
Summary: Mr. Fischbach is your teacher, he teaches math, you hate math. Though you cannot deny that he is attractive, he plagues your mind constantly. One day he notices you not paying attention and tells you to stay after. This leads to some interesting times with your teacher.





	I Thought I Was Doing Well In Your Class

I sat in math class, watching the clock tick by, my last class, then I can be done for today. My foot tapped against the floor, my patience was running thin, oh how I just wanted to go home. “Hey, you still with us, (y/n)?” Mr. Fischbach, my math teacher, called out. I looked at him, his posture strong, his shirt pressing against his muscles, and a powerful stare baring into my soul. I nod and he goes back to doing whatever math he was doing. Geometry? I did this last year, this is supposed to be Algebra 2, I sighed. The boy sitting next to me slid a piece of paper over to me, I glance down to see a small drawing of a cute dog saying “I hope you have a good day". I smiled at him, a gentle blush fell over his cheeks. I stuck the sticky note in my math notebook and continued to copy down whatever my teacher had on the board. 

Math was rather boring, but his voice was so soothing, so it made up for whatever he was talking about. I watched as his hands slid on the whiteboard, drawing some sorts of shapes with angles and degrees. I lazily followed along, scribbling down what I could. He finished the lesson with a few minutes to spare before the bell rings. He sat down at his desk, put on glasses and started to read some books, I couldn’t make out the title of it. I glanced back over at the boy sitting next to me, he was delved into his sketchbook. I leaned over and examined him as he drew. He drew aliens of some sort, cool looking ones, and in the corner was a familiar face. It was mine? The boy noticed me watching and smiled, drawing a little arrow to the portrait of me saying that I was really pretty. I thanked him for his compliment and took out my phone, looking for something else to pass the time by.

Just a two more minutes, I’m almost there. Mr. Fischbach’s voice overpowered the quiet chatter of the other students, “Oh, and (y/n), I need to see you after class.” I froze, what did he need to talk to me about? Some of the other kids stared at me and then resumed their discussions. Was it because I was zoning out? I just wanted to go home and take a nap, now I’m stressing out about it. The bell finally rang, and as the other students packed up and shuffled out of the class, Mr. Fischbach leading them out. I messed with my hands as the last of the students left the class. He closed the door after, moving to sit in the desk in front of me. “So, (y/n),” Mr. Fischbach put his arms on the desk, “I noticed you haven’t been paying a whole lot of attention in my class as of late.” I nod, “guess it's just the fact is the last class of the day,” I examine him, the way he’s sitting, seeming relaxed but still dominate, “and no offense, I’m not a huge fan of math,” I avoid eye contact. 

His eyes dug deep into me, I could feel him staring at me, his hand moves to mine, “Is there anything I could help you with?” My eyes flick back up to him, I shake my head gently, “No there’s nothing wrong, I just like to go home and sleep, you know,” I laugh. His hand starts to tense, “Well you should really pay a bit more attention, you don’t want your grades to slip do you?” His demeanor changing from a relaxed voice to more of a harsh tone. I looked up at him, a bit shocked, “I still do my homework! Even if I do turn them in late!” Mr. Fischbach’s look is stern, he takes off his glasses, his arms straining, veins painted roughly over them. “You’re lucky I even still grade those, I’m technically not supposed to. You know the school rules, I’m only allowed to take them after a day,” he almost growls. I nod, “I’m sorry,” I move my face into my hands, “math is just a difficult subject for me to understand.” “Well, I could always help you out,” his voice going slightly more relaxed, his hand rubbing against my arm. The sudden changes in tone is strange, but I couldn’t help but melt at his touch. “How,” I sigh, “I really just don’t understand.” “Come here,” Mr. Fischbach held out his hand, which I nervously took, as he lead me to the whiteboard. He delicately took a marker into his hand and started to draw angles and shapes, similar to what he did before. “I took notes on this,” I smiled, “this is what we went over today.” “You are correct,” He handed the marker to me and moved behind me. “Do you know how to solve it?” I stammered a quiet ‘kind of’.

He leaned over me, one hand at my side the other pointing and explaining how to solve a triangle. “I remember all of this,” I said, solving a bit of it, “this is all from geometry, cosine, sine, all of that.” “Correct,” his hand slides down to my hip and pulls me closer, “look at that, the ditsy school student does know something.” I rub against him, feeling his length against my back, I quietly gasp. “So it seems you decently understand,” his hand leaves my hip and slides down to my thigh, “seems like you aren’t completely worthless.” His other hand trailed to my throat, “or maybe you still are worthless, a worthless cum slut who I see begging for my dick”. I moaned out quietly, his hand gripping tighter on my thigh. “I see the way you look at me (y/n),” he pulls my head closer to him by my throat, whispering in my ear, “you dirty little slut.” I grabbed at his arms helplessly, moaning out his name. 

“Ah yeah, you like that don’t you? You like it when I treat you like you’re worthless, like my worthless whore?” “Yes, god please,” I grinded into him. “You’re so desperate,” he moved his hand to the rim of my pants, sliding his fingers just barely in the band, “it’s so hot.” He picks me up by the hips and spins me around, putting me on his desk. I wrapped his legs around him, trying to get as close to him as possible. “Now it looks like you need some serious help,” Mr. Fischbach stated, moving my legs off of him, gripping my thighs, “you want me so bad, yet you’ve done nothing to earn it. All you’ve done is moan my name, which don’t get me wrong, is super hot, but it just won’t cut it.” I couldn’t find words to say, I was in shock. “What could I do for you, Mr. Fischbach?” I said delicately, gently rubbing his shirt. “You could,” he gripped my hair and pushed me to the floor, my back roughly hitting the desk and a cup of pens hitting the floor, “suck my dick you filthy whore.” He pulls my head to his dick, his length pressing against my face, close enough that I feel his pulse. 

He unbuttons his pants and zipping it down, slowly, still keeping me really close. He pulled his boxers down and held his dick in front of me. I audibly gasped at him, he’s thicker than I’ve ever seen before, veins lightly dancing to his tip. His dick twitched, begging to be pleased. He pulled my face in front of it, “what are you waiting for? You think we’re going to get caught?” I swallowed nervously. “I’d like to have someone find us. You, an underage slut, sucking the teachers dick for a grade,” Mr. Fischbach smirks, “how pathetic.” He opened my mouth gently, “stick your tongue out, whore.” I do as I’m told, his other hand in my hair, pulling my head down his dick. I gagged, drool dripping down my chin, a low deep moan fell from my teachers mouth. “Ah, god, you are the slut I thought you were,” he hissed, “taking my dick like its nothing.” Tears starting forming in my eyes, but I continued, nothing mattered in this moment, only making Mr. Fischbach happy.

I kept gagging, more and more, tears started streaming down my face. Mark purred, “ah, yes, I’m going to make you my cum slut, aren’t I?” I moaned against him, he twitched in my mouth. His thrusts got faster, more drool pouring out of my mouth. “Ah, you’re such a mess,” he started slowly thrusting, pulling all the way out of my mouth, I managed to take short breaths between. He pulled out again and gently slapped my face with his dick, the spit sticking to my face, I kept my mouth open. Slapping my other cheek again, “I’m cumming in your mouth, bitch, you’re going to show me that you swallowed it.” I nodded, he stuck his dick back in my mouth, I sucked slightly and a fast moan left his mouth. I worked as hard I could, letting him have whatever he wanted, I wanted to relieve him. His grip tightened, “I’m going to cum soon,” he growled, “you’re going to swallow all of it, you whore.” Footsteps echoed down the hall, I attempted to say something. “I am going to cum down your throat, I don’t care who sees,” Mr. Fischbach growls.

I started swirling my tongue, working even harder. His dick twitched and he quickly came down my throat, he slid out, taking deep breaths. He leaned over me, “show me.” I obeyed and opened my mouth, showing I had swallowed every drop of him. He ran a hand through my hair, “good, now get up, get yourself cleaned up before the principal walks in.” I do as I’m told, I wipe the tears and spit off my face and fix my hair. I moved quickly to a desk seat and Mr. Fischbach went and continued working on the board. The door opened slightly, “Hey guys, all going well?” my principal smiles, brushing back her hair. “Yea! Mrs. Kjellberg, all is well, I’m learning a lot.” Mr. Fischbach looks over at her and smiles, “(y/n) is a smart student, just needed a little help is all.” She closes the door and as she steps away, he strides up to me, grabbing my throat, “You might as well call your mom, you're going to be here for a while. Tell her you’re at a friend's house or something. Don’t need her worrying and thinking her child is such a dirty whore fucking the teacher.” I nod, shakily grabbing my phone and texting my mom. “Aw how sweet, you’re so eager, you’re not even going to call your mom,” he crosses his arm, hair falling in his face, “You just want me that badly, slut.” He dragged out the insult and I couldn’t be more eager, craving his dick, I wanted him entirely. 

I unbuttoned a few buttons on my shirt, revealing a bit more of my chest. “Oh, are we suddenly in a porn?” He smirks, “you unbutton some of your shirt, a little bit of cleavage is shown and suddenly I’m just supposed to fuck you?” He scoffs, “No, sweetheart, this isn’t how this works.” He steps towards me, putting his arms on the table, “though you have been good thus far, maybe I could give you a little treat.” His eyes darted back and forth between mine, “your pupils are so dilated, you are the epitome of a whore. I could look up the definition and it’d be a picture of you.” I wanted him to completely ravish me, he could do whatever he wanted to me. “Look at that sweet face of yours,” he put his hand on my chin, “so young and innocent, it's a shame i’m going to ruin it,” he smirks. “I will fuck you today, don’t worry about that. You may even be lucky I might take you home, depends on how good you are,” he moves back to his desk. “So, what are you waiting for?” he points to the floor in front of him, “strip. here.”

I immediately get up and do as he told me to, starting with unbuttoning my shirt. “Slowly, you whore. Undress slowly, let me see you, but only if you do it slowly,” he snaps. I slowly took off my shirt, “Oh look at that,” he smiled and steps closer to me, such a nice body. He unclipped my bra and threw it to the side, taking my boobs into his hands. I was shaking with the amount of anticipation I had. He rubbed his thumbs over my nipples, I moaned at every touch. “Please,” I moaned. “Please, what?” Mr. Fischbach teased. “I want you, I want you in me,” I whimpered, “I want you to do whatever you want to me.” He smirked, “a cute little whore, you’re lucky I want you so badly.” He grabbed my pants, pulling them down, leaving my completely exposed and shaking. “God, I’m going to fuck you so hard. I want to fuck you here, then take you home and fuck you even more. Does that sound good to you, my little cum slut?” He says, pulling my hips towards him.

I nod, running my hands on his chest. “Say it,” he growls. “I want you to take me back to your place, I want you to do whatever you wanted,” I grip his shirt. “Good,” he grabs my hips and bends me over my desk. He smacked my ass, I yelped in return, but stuck my ass back out for more. I heard the familiar sound of a clanking belt, then a snap of it. Sharp hits started beating on my ass, smack after smack after smack. They belt echoed through the room, mixed with small gasps from my mouth. The stinging was almost too much to bare, but I was having the time of my life. Tears streamed down my face, I was shaking harder than ever. Mr. Fischbach walked over to me, kneeling to examine my face, “so you can take a bit of a beating,” he walks back behind me, “good.” His hand caresses over my ass, gently, yet the contact still stings. His hand trails close to my entrance, “oh, and you seem to be enjoying yourself,” he just lightly presses his finger against my entrance, “you’re already so wet, what a whore.” 

“My pretty little whore,” he slapped my ass again, another yip left my whorish mouth. “Please fuck me,” I whimpered. “What was that?” Mr. Fischbach leaned over me I could feel his hard-on through his pants. “Fuck me, finger me, I don’t care. Please just penetrate me in some way,” I shakily muttered. His hand gripped my hip and pulled me closer to him, “you know sluts don’t usually speak unless they are given permission, but I’ll let you off the hook since you are so cute.” I avoid speaking any further, quietly waiting as his hand massage my ass. It feels nice, a gentle break for me to breathe. Then his finger gently rubs up me, from my clit to my entrance. I moan out to his touch, “You trying to get us caught, bitch? Then keep being as loud as you have been, you fucking whore.” I bite my tongue and avoid making any loud noises, quiet moans danced out my mouth as his fingers circled my clit. 

I started to shake and squirm with the amount of pleasure, “you look so good under me, you stupid bitch,” he gripped my hair and pulled me up to him, my hands fumbling to grab at my desk. He kissed and bit at my neck, strained moans crawling out of my throat. He continued to rub my clit, in a gentle circle pattern, I continually shook under his touch, craving more. “You’re so wet, its dripping down my hand,” Mr. Fischbach purrs in my ear. I moan and grind into his hand, craving more, I wanted to plead for him to finger me. But sluts don’t speak unless told so. “What does the horny little slut want?” He pulled my head back again. “I want your fingers in me,” I purr. “Whatever you want princess,” his voice deep and slow, his fingers then slid up to my entrance. He had no trouble at all getting in, his finger slid straight into me. 

I stopped my moan from completely coming out of my throat. “Oh, you are nowhere near ready for my dick, you’re so tight,” He said, his voice echoing in my head. I gripped hard at my desk, my knuckles turning white, I pushed against his hand wanting more. “It's so cute, you’re so tight around one finger. I can’t even put another one in, I’m going to have to stretch you out before you can have my dick,” Mr. Fischbach almost chuckles, “I don’t want to completely tear you apart. I still want to be able to try to fit in you.” I dug my nails into the desk, biting my tongue to hold back moans. Mr. Fischbach slid another finger in me finally, earning a low moan from my mouth. A harsh slap fell against my ass once again, bringing back all the stinging from before. His fingers slid slowly in and out, I felt filled with only his two fingers. 

I swallowed hard at the thought of him in me, pounding me, making me his. He pulled his fingers out, the cold air hitting me. “God you’re so wet, there is trails of your fluid sticking to my fingers,” Mark snickered, I glanced back at him, panting. He took the fingers into his mouth and lightly sucked on them, “I might just become addicted to your taste.” He gripped my head and put it back down, “did I say you could move?” “No sir, I’m sorry,” I kept my eyes on the floor, examining the tile. “Good girl,” he rewarded me. I heard the unzipping of pants and rustling, I took a deep breath. His length his my ass, it was long against my naked skin. “I think you’re finally ready for me,” Mr. Fischbach grabbed my hip, pulling me closer to him. His tip pressed against my entrance, I could already feel how large he was. I was barely able to fit him in my mouth, how am I going to fit him in me. “By the way,” he put his hand to my throat, pulling me up to him, “this will probably hurt a bit.” 

With those words he pushed himself into me, I moaned out louder than I could control, both pain and pleasure as he filled me. His hands were on both my hips, “Aw, sweetheart, I’m barely in you, you’re already so noisy.” He started to slowly thrust in me, I just kept gasping. I felt myself slowly adjusting to his length and girth. My moans got louder and more frequent, as Mr. Fischbach got deeper and deeper. I thought I was filled before, I was definitely wrong. His moans were deep and long, desperate almost. “Good girl, almost there, I’m almost all the way in you,” he purred. I moaned out in response, I felt so weak under him. I felt so filled, his thighs finally hitting mine, a loud moan left both of our mouths. “There you go,” he growled, “now I can finally do anything I want to you.” 

He gripped my hair and pulled me almost all the way up, my hands gripping the edge of the desk. He continued to thrust into me, I felt like my thighs were going to fall off. His grip in my hair still holding my back against his chest, the soft cloth rubbing against my skin, “let’s see if you actually pay attention in my class or if you just drool over me and think of every possible scenario of us fucking.” He flipped open my notebook, I was almost screaming with pleasure. “These are barely half of the notes I write down,” his hand moves to my throat, lightly choking me, “you really drool over me that much? That’s so pathetic, you really wanted my dick that much. You’re more of a slut than I initially thought.” He flipped through more pages, he stopped on the notes from today. He grabbed the sticky note, looking at it closer. “Aw, did the boy who sits next to you draw this? The boy with the little crush on you,” our skin clashing together, the sounds radiating through the room. 

I attempted to nod, being restrained by his hand on my throat. “Well wouldn’t he like to see you now,” his voice trails into my neck, bites are left on my neck as I moan in response, “the nasty little whore that you are. A huge mess getting pounded by me.” He grabbed the notebook and threw it, “if you aren’t going to pay attention in my class,” he pinned me back on my desk, “you shouldn’t take notes at all.” He smacked my ass and pulled out, I took long deep breaths as I got a quick break. Mr. Fischbach then grabbed my hips and flipping me over, my back hitting the desk rather hard. I moaned out in response, looking at Mr. Fischbach, I gently attempted to get him to take his shirt off. “No,” he snapped, “If he get caught,” he leaned over me, “you’ll get in trouble, for being naked in my classroom and all I have to do is zip up my pants and say you tried to get a good grade. Got it?” I nodded gently. 

“My job is much more important than a simple slut like you,” he grips my thighs and spits on my face. I don’t break eye contact, his dick resting between my thighs, his warm and sticky length pulsing on my abdomen. “Now, on the other hand,” he trails from my mouth down to my chest with a delicate finger, “when we get back to my house, you can see me for all that I am. If that's what you want.” He tilts his head, examining my frame, “see, I can be nice,” he leans forward, “sometimes,” he winks. He suddenly seemed to grow impatient, because he gripped my thighs, slightly lifting me up and buried himself deep in me once again. I held back my moan as best as possible, being fulfilled by him once again, it was hard to keep it back. My back arched as he kept thrusting, almost silent moans creep out of my mouth. “You like that?” He smirked, “Huh? You dirty whore?” I nodded and moaned out, “Yes, Yes I like it!” 

“That’s what I like to hear,” he gripped my ankles and pulled my legs over his shoulders, leaned down and kissed my collarbones. He slowly thrusted in me, a gentle all the way out, all the way in. “Want me to cum in you? Huh? You want me to make you my whore?” I whimpered out a quiet yes, as that's all I could muster. He thrusted deeper and harder in me, quietly moaning my name over and over. His head fell on my shoulder, nibbling at my collar bones. Moans escaped my lips, my legs fell off his shoulders as I became weaker and weaker. I had never experienced this much pleasure in my 16 years on this Earth, i’d never experienced something this intoxicating. His scent filled my lung, his hair brushing against my neck, his shirt sticking to my body. I gripped at the shirt, just finding a way to stabilize. His thrusts became more sporadic, messy, out of place. His moans got lost in the ecstasy in my head, heavy grunts left his mouth, but all I could feel is lust and passion. 

I felt close to him, I felt dependent him, like I needed to do anything and everything for him, I was his entirely. My brain filled back out again, pieces coming back, I gripped Mr. Fischbach’s hair desperately. “Ah, (y/n), I’m going to cum,” his voice was raspy and shaky. His composer suddenly changed, he positioned himself up and he gripped my throat. His thrusts becoming harsher and his demeanor completely changing, back to what it was initially. I moaned his name weakly, my arms falling over my head. “Ah, such a gorgeous little whore, you like my dick don’t you?” he gripped my hip, thrusting slightly upward. I whimpered and nodded. “I bet you’ve pictured this, masturbated to this. You’ve wanted this for a while,” his eyes seem to go darker, covered in lust, “You naughty, little whore.” 

With deep thrusts he came in me, a deep low moan left his throat. His semen coated my walls, I never wanted anything more. The rush I felt as the pulse in his dick echoed through my body, it was everything I ever dreamed. I had Mr. Fischbach, he made me his, he was doing whatever he wanted to me. Deep breaths left his mouth, his head fell to my chest. I gripped his hair, my legs wrapped around him. I grinded against him, a quick moan escaping his lips. “Woah, woah,” he hissed, “someone’s eager, I appreciate that. You cannot get anymore out of me right now.” He chuckled and stood up, adjusting his clothes. He leaned down and slowly licked up from my entrance to my clit, spinning his tongue around it. I moaned and clenched my muscles, I could feel some of his semen dripping down. 

“Oh, don’t want any of me getting out of you,” he said so smoothly, like butter almost. His fingers trailed to the cum that had dripped out, collecting what he could with two of his fingers. He delicately put the fingers back in me, pressing them against my walls and wiping it back in. I moaned at his touches, so delicate yet extremely authoritative, “stay,” he instructed. I obeyed, sprawled on my desk, shaking at a mixture of the cold air brushing over my body and the sexual experience I just had. “And think sweetheart,” he fixed his shirt and pants, “this is only the beginning,” a devilish smirk painted on his face. “You good to stand up on your own?” He moved to me, a strong strut, dominate but also angelic. I shook my head weakly, a gentle smile crawling on my face. I attempted to stand up, only to fall to my knees shaking. 

“Ah, come on sweetheart,” he walked up to me, reaching out both of his arms. I grab at his arms, he pulls me up roughly, I land on my feet and tumble into him. “Pathetic,” he growls, “happy to bring you home with me.” I smile weakly, clutching at his shirt. A slap echoing onto my ass, “get dressed, we’ve got more things to do,” his smirk digging its way into my brain forever. I manage to gather my strength and grab my clothes, getting dressed slowly. Mr. Fischbach gathered his things, a simple briefcase of sorts, he jingled the keys in his hand, almost to encourage me to hurry. I finish tying my shoes and I follow after him, he locks the door and I watch the empty school. Schools at night where a whole new business, such a strange foreign world. Lights only keeping the hallways lit, the doors all locked, the only noise being Mr. Fischbach’s keys. It looked like an abandoned home, crying to see the kids it once was filled with. 

“Hey, come here,” he broke the sudden silence, his arms stretched out. I rushed into him wrapping my arms around his neck, in one big sweep his spins me around. I wrap my legs around him, the world spun around us. His brown eyes warming every bit of my heart, it felt like we were the only two people in the world. We stopped from seemed like hours, he gently put me on the ground. His hand fell to my cheek, my hand sliding onto his, I smiled and melted at his touch. I rubbed my thumb over his hand, a dumb smile on his face he leaned in and gave me a kiss. This was a different kind of kiss, different than I’d ever experienced. My heart skipped a beat but rang in my ears. It felt like fireworks danced from our lips. This was the first time he had kissed me, I surely didn’t want it to be the last one. The part was like a cold scorpion sting, I felt apart from something I wanted, something I needed. 

His smile brought the warmth back, a sudden sunshine to the cold. “Let’s go babe,” he gleams, I had never seen this side of him. I would’ve never guessed that he had this sweet side to him from what I just experienced. He stepped forward, but squatted down, holding his arms behind him, “jump on.” I do so, jumping onto his back, we laugh as he rushes down the hallway and down the steps. My arms wrapped around his neck, I gave him a gentle kiss on his cheek, the hairs on his face tickling my nose. We approached the front doors, without dropping me, he opens the door and locks it. He steps dramatically, in the only way I could describe it as: a crab. My laugh echoes through the quiet parking lot, not a single car to be seen, other than Mr. Fischbach’s. He puts me down and laughs, opening the car door for me. 

“I bet you do this with all the cute girls,” I joke as I get comfortable in his car. “No, only you,” his voice reminiscing, but fading quickly as the music plays in the car. I looked out the window, none of this felt real, it couldn’t be real. “Why me?” I tenderly look over at Mr. Fischbach. He held his hand out and I placed mine in his, “you were always one of my favorite students.” “But I don’t understand Mr. Fisch-" he cut me off. “I think we both know you can call me Mark by now,” he says gently, and kisses my hand. I instantly had forgotten anything I thought about, I just quietly held his hand as some popular song played through the radio. His thumb rubbed over my hand, the roughness of his hands contrasting with mine. His hand trailed from my hand to my thigh, my heart jumps to my throat as his hands find their familiar spot. To the place they belong.

His hand trails closer and closer, his hand slipping in my pants. A purr leaving my throat, as his hands reached even lower. He started slowly dragging his finger just over my underwear, a quiet moan left my mouth. “Hah, already wet again I see,” he smirks, “you are just so horny baby.” His fingers slides my underwear to the side, slightly prodding at my entrance. “I’m going to get you prepared for me right as we get to my house, so I can immediately fuck you and claim you all over again,” his voice is deep and seductive, “if you can manage to wait that long, slut.” I moan out at his words. “You’re just happy you can finally be noisy now,” he hissed, sliding his fingers in me. I slid down on the chair, my legs finding their way on the dashboard. His fingers curling in me, I was a mess in his hands. My back arched and my moans overpowering the music. The music would be ingrained in my head every time I’d hear the song now I’d think of this moment; Mr. Fisch-, Mark’s fingers in me, melting into his him, moaning his name. 

My thoughts were interrupted when a phone started to ring, Mark’s fingers slowed down slightly, sliding up to rub my clit. “That’s not my phone,” Mark looked at me and smirked. I shakily grabbed my phone and took a deep breath, Mark’s fingers circling faster around my clit, I shook at his touches. I looked at Mark, “answer it,” he hissed. I answered the phone and tried to keep my voice as level as possible, “Hey mom!” His fingers slid back in me, attempting to find my g-spot. “Yea, I’m still there, I’m probably spending the night,” My breath hitched at the end. “O-okay m-mom. Love you too, go-odnight,” I finally end the call. “Good girl,” he gently slid his hand out from my pants. I tried to steady my breath, I looked him up and down. He moved his hand to his mouth, sucking on his fingers, “I will never get tired of your taste.” I rolled my eyes back at his words just making me melt more. His car rolled up into a driveway, I don’t think I’ve ever hopped out of a car faster. “You’re so eager,” Mark looked down at me and chuckled as he unlocked his door, “no matter how fast you move into my house I am still going to pound your guts sweetheart. Take a breather.” 

He opens the door, lavender and lemongrass filled my nose. I heard a bit of rustling, footsteps? nails hitting the ground? Then from the edge of the hallway a dog came rushing up to me. I gleamed and instantly got down on my knees, “you never mentioned you had a dog!” A golden, I assume, kept wagging her tail as I pet her. “I guess dogs never came up in our conversations,” he said sarcastically, “your mouth always seemed, preoccupied.” I nearly choked, I turned and glared at him, he just shrugged.”This is Chica,” the pretty golden turned away from me and went to Mark. I must've had a pretty dumb look on my face, because Mark kept looking at me. I was having a pretty good time with the dogs but she did distract me from my initial task. Mark motioned with his head to follow after him. I fumbled behind him, Chica hopped onto the couch and fell asleep. I looked back at Mark, his hands were in his pockets as he strides to his bedroom. The aesthetic of the house was very calm and welcoming, artistic. Very articulate, not surprising for a math teacher. He opened his door, leading me in, I almost instantly rushed to his bed. Sinking into the bed, I rolled over and collected some of the sheets, curling up with them. I looked back at Mark and swayed my ass a little bit. 

He stood near the door, leaning against the wall. His jaw clenched as he looked me up and down, his eyes going dark once again, a smirk crawling onto his lips. He strutted over to me, crawling on top of me, my ass grinding into him. He was already hard against me, a deep moan dancing from his soft lips. Mark’s hands slid down to my pants, pulling them down over my ass. “There’s my dirty whore,” Mark purrs, his hands sliding over my hips, “I’d take you, right here, right now. If I didn’t want to toy with you.” I whined, his length felt so nice against me, even if it was through cloth. His hands tightened on my hips and he flipped me over. I moan out in a gentle gasp, his face has a dark attribute to it, seductive, a face that wanted to claim me entirely all over again. Mark leaned over me into his bedside drawers, he grabbed rope, a silky looking rope. He delicately gripped my wrists, tying the rope around them, it looked more silky than it actually was. The almost soft fabric pressed into my skin as he tied the rope around my wrists. I examined his face as he did this, a stern look, similar to the one he had as he was reading or solving math problems. It made me feel like a project, something that is his, where he had to figure me out, finish me. 

“Do you want me?” his hand trailing down my side. I nodded, “yes, I want you. So badly.” “Good, that’s what i like to hear,” he examines the rest of my body. He then makes eye contact with me, a strong erotic burning filled my lungs. He gripped at my pants pulling them completely off. He unbuttoned the buttons on my shirt, I said nothing. He looked at me and winked, in one quick motion my shirt covered my eyes, sleeves still on so I couldn’t move the cloth. I relied on my other senses to understand what was going on. I heard the similar noise of the drawer opening, something was being taken out of it. “I can finally use what I wish on you,” his voice standing out a lot more. I then heard a whirring, a vibrating of sorts. I swallowed hard and mentally prepared myself, the removal of one sense increasing all others. The creaking of the bed under Mark’s weight almost made me shiver. The vibrating echoing the walls, a warm hand brushing the skin on my thigh. “Let's see how this slut reacts to my vibrator,” his voice rings in my ears, his hands so softly gliding across my skin. 

The vibrations instantly shot across every nerve in my body, the hairs standing up. “Ah, reacting positively, I see.” The vibrator felt rather large, I could assume it was a vibrator dildo, I moaned as Mark lightly dragged it over my underwear. His fingers gently took my underwear and gently pushed it to the side, the vibrators smooth, round tip pressed against my entrance. He rubbed it over my entrance in a smooth circle, moans escaping my lips faster than I could register. It slowly slid in me, vibrations pulsing through my body. I felt like I wasn’t truly here, like I was floating in a space of pleasure. Suddenly the pleasure stopped as soon as the pressure starting to build. “Now I can’t let a toy make you cum before I can,” Mark’s voice was raspy, “that just doesn’t seem fair to me.” The bed shifted slightly, sinking near me. In a rather swift movement the shirt was removed from my eyes, being pushed up near the rope. My eyes adjusted to the sudden change in light, it was vibrant red now compared to the gentle warm one it was before. Mark stood over me, shirtless, with only his pants on. I sighed happily while I looked over his body, I was so wishing I could touch him. It made up for it by the thought of him being able to touch me. His large hands gently brushes over my body, “You are so gorgeous,” he delicately took my underwear in his hands and pulled them off. 

Then he lifted me up slightly and unhooked my bra and pushed it up with my shirt. “Ah, there’s my favorite student,” he smirked, “laid out right in front of me, all for me to use.” I moan and wrap my legs around Mark, pleading for him. He moved his arm over my head, completely over me. Veins trickled down his arm, his eyes staring into me deeply. I felt safe, secure, but also pathetic and begging. “God, okay I can’t wait longer. I need to be in you,” his voice covered in desperation and dominance. He quickly undid his belt and took off his pants, the bed rustling under him. I took a moment to admire his body, his strong build was to die for. I’d always pictured it, but seeing it up close and personal was a whole new level. Mark’s tip pressed against my entrance, sliding in easily. Like it was meant to be there, he completely filled me quickly. He gripped my hips, lifting them up slightly, and started thrusting in deeper. His tip would press into my cervix and the moans that would escape my mouth were utterly unholy. His hands were against my inner thighs spreading my legs to their limit, the muscles stretching. Harsh grunts fell from his lips and my higher pitched ones contrasted his. 

This seemed different than the one at school, more intimate, closer. Mark slid his arms under me, pulling me on top of him. I slid my arms over his head and started to bounce on his dick, feeling him full me over and over again. He fell back onto the bed, I was pulled down with him. Rough moans and slaps echoed through the room. The red lighting detailing with strong face, highlighting every great detail. His jaw clenched, his pupils dilating as my eyes found his. “I want to fill you with my cum,” he growled. 

I purred against him as his thrusts got harsher. My back arched as the rope pulled a bit on my wrists. Mark’s hands fell in my hair as he came in me. His warm semen sliding down my walls once again, his pulse delicately rushing through me. He lifted me up and untied the rope. He grabbed my face and kissed me, a rush of butterflies flew from my stomach to my chest. We parted and my heart skipped a beat as I saw the dumb look on his face. “Please stay the night,” he pleaded. “I don’t think I could get very far,” I laugh and put my hand on his chest. “Looks like I’m suddenly going to do better in your class,” I wink. He wraps his arms around me and falls onto the bed, “you’ve always been my best student.” I look into his eyes and down his chest, petting against it. I smiled as I look back up to him. “You’re so gorgeous,” Mark’s hand falling to my cheek, I pushed my face in his hand. “Come here baby,” he wrapped his arms around me tighter, “sleep well.” “Goodnight Mark,” I muttered exhaustively, I heard Mark’s heart skip a beat as I fluttered my eyes shut. His scent filling my lungs as I drifted off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Saw some video edit on Instagram about a Teacher!Markiplier and I could not resist. Thanks for reading :)


End file.
